


Welcome back

by Sayui (Vallkyr)



Series: Messed & fixed [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Chiaki, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallkyr/pseuds/Sayui
Summary: Yuu looks down on their joined hands while he rubs his thumbs over the back of his boyfriend's hand. His smile fades a bit. “When we're back at work we'll have to hold back huh? No lovey-dovey couple stuff as long as we're in public?”





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I actually managed to eventually finish this in the middle of the night while avoiding everything else I have to do! I shouldn't be this enthusiastic about it. xD Anyways, I hope you like it!

Yuu excitedly hops onto the couch next to his boyfriend. “Chiaki!” He chimes while leaning closer, causing Chiaki to look up from his sketch pad and face him. “Tomorrow is the day.”

“Oh right you'll start working again.” The assistant nods happily but Chiaki is still concerned. “You really sure your arm is ready for that?”

“Absolutely. I can't stand staying at home any longer. It's boring when you're at work.”

“But your health is more important than that!”

“Chiaki.” Yuu takes his boyfriend's hands into his and kisses the knuckles. “Don't worry about it. I trained enough, my arm is back to normal. Plus, if it does get tired I still have my left hand.” He wiggles said hand in front of his boyfriend's face with a grin.

“I still don't know how you managed to draw with your freaking left hand.” Chiaki scoffs before he is silenced with a kiss.

“I had time. Like I said it's boring without you.” Yuu looks down on their joined hands while he rubs his thumbs over the back of his boyfriend's hand. His smile fades a bit. “When we're back at work we'll have to hold back huh? No lovey-dovey couple stuff as long as we're in public?”

“I uhm.” The mangaka's cheeks slowly take over a light shade of pink while he looks away.

“I already figured you wouldn't want the other's to find out.”

“You make it sound like you wouldn't be embarrassed.”

“I wouldn't. You should know me good enough for that.” He lets go of Chiaki's hands and stands up.

“Yuu, I-”

“It's late. Guess I'll go home now.” With that he leaves the room. The shorter one just sits there for another moment before the words fully sink into his mind.

“Wait!” He runs after his boyfriend who's already about to put on his shoes in the hallway. “Why are you going home? I- I mean you can stay here.”

“I'm tired.” Yuu states simply, finally looking at his boyfriend again. “For my first working day after a way too long unintentional vacation I should try to get enough sleep. That definitely won't be the case if I stay here.” Chiaki tries to answer but before he can say anything a kiss lands on his lips. “Good night, Chiaki.” Again, he doesn't get the chance to react in any way because by the time he opens his eyes his boyfriend is already through the door that falls close with a dull sound. “Night.” Chiaki whispers into the emptiness around him.

~

The bed feels cold. And empty. So much unused space. Chiaki curls up to a little ball and pulls the blanket further over his body. Before they were together it hadn't really been a problem. But since Yuu is his boyfriend he got used to another body next to him. Either he sleeps over at Yuu's place or it's the other way around. When Chiaki comes home late from work all tired and totally exhausted his boyfriend is already there, waiting to greet him with a kiss and snuggle on the couch to let the shorter one sleep on his chest while he watches movies. By the time he crawls out of bed, Yuu is mostly already in the kitchen making breakfast.

_When does he even sleep at all?_

Chiaki is pretty sure his boyfriend takes a nap while he's alone and Chiaki at work. Work. It's different without Yuu. Much calmer. The mood just isn’t as lighthearted and funny when the chief assistant isn’t there. Nobody can replace Yuu. 

Chiaki sighs deeply, thinking about how disappointed his boyfriend seemed when Chiaki said that he wants to keep their relationship a secret from their coworkers. It’s not like Yuu is the problem. Not in the least. He's amazing. Chiaki loves him and he loves Chiaki and they are happy together. It still makes his heart beat like crazy whenever he is reminded that he is now actually together with Yuu. Every kiss ignites a little firework inside of the shorter one. Not to mention everything beyond kissing. 

No, Yuu is definitely not the problem. It’s their coworkers. First of all: Chiaki is not the one for public affection. He’s just not comfortable with it. Especially in front of people they work with every day, that would be pretty weird and embarrassing. The other assistants are Fujoshis. Three freaking Fujoshis that would sure as hell start asking uncomfortable questions. The girls would surely start gossiping about them. Soon the entire staff of marukawa shoten would know. People might not like it. Maybe some would avoid them. Or start doing mean stuff. Chiaki doesn’t want to expose his boyfriend to bullying for some kissing and snuggling in front of gawking girls.

Maybe if he’ll just properly explain the actual problem Yuu will understand that it has nothing to do with him and stop being disappointed. Yup, all he has to do is explain his reasons for keeping their relationship to them. Then everything will surely be fine again.

~

Chiaki rolls out of his bed and walks out of his room. “Yuu?” No response. Everything is quiet. No footsteps. No sounds of eggs being cracked and fried. No smell of coffee. “Oh right…” Yuu isn’t there. With a deep sigh, Chiaki decides that it will be best to get out of here as quickly as possible. So he gets ready and makes his way to his work place.

~

When he reaches the tall building he spots two familiar figures near the entrance. Tori has his arms securely wrapped around the black-haired’s waist, who in turn lets his arms rest on his boyfriend’s broad shoulders. They are talking with their faces close enough to touch anytime. Chiaki has to admit they kind of make a cute couple, though it’s still weird to see them together. Tori got together with Fuyuko shortly after the whole blackmail thing ended. Apparently they met at a bar at that evening. “Good morning, Chiaki-san!” The youngest one chimes with a happy smile.

“Morning, Fuyuko.”

He quickly faces Tori again. “Bye bye.” It’s whispered against the taller one’s lips just a second before he is pulled into a kiss. Kisetzu tries to pull away but the editor won’t let him. Instead, Hatori crashes their lips together again while Chiaki stands there awkwardly watching them. “Yuuuki~ I have to go.” Tori reluctantly retreats his arms while his boyfriend tiptoes to give him a little peck on the cheek. “Bye bye.”

“Bye.”

“See you around, Chiaki-san.”

“See ya.” After a last smile Fuyuko walks away in his usual peppy way. Chiaki looks up at his friend to find him following his boyfriend with his gaze and smiling along with it. “You seem really happy.” He comments, making the editor actually face him for the first time today.

“I am.” Tori answers with another smile and looks back to where his boyfriend is slowly disappearing in the distance.

“So the whole kidnapping thing doesn't bother you anymore?”

“No. Fuyu does his best to make me forget.” Chiaki can't help but smile at that. It's strange to admit it but Fuyu really did wonders on Tori. Since they got together he became far more easy-going. He doesn't frown as much, he doesn't get pissed so easily, his entire mood is just lighter, softer.

“You... you didn't get any updates on the investigation did you?”

“The police says the two guys who were there most of the time were probably just inferiors. The one in lead was the woman so they will focus on her and hope to find the other two through her.”

“Makes sense.”

“They suspect that she might have some sort of Yakusza background. Maybe her father. It would explain why she has two men following her instructions.” Chiaki just nods absentmindedly, deciding to let the issue rest since it's not too pleasant to think about the kidnapping and all the threads. While entering the building together, they switch to a more casual topic: weekend plans. Tori wants to take Fuyuko to the cinema because the continuation of a movie he likes is on. Chiaki and Yuu on the other hand decided to stay at home and read the latest volume of The Kan. After a while the friend have to part ways, leaving Chiaki to walk to their room all alone. Outside the door he can already hear laughter coming from the other side.

The scene unfolding in front of Chiaki makes him remain standing in the door frame. Yuu is comfortably seated in his usual place, chatting about the more pleasant part of his unintended break while the three other assistants listen intently. Especially one of them is practically glued to his lips as he speaks.

_Right, she's the one who had a crush on him. Or rather still has..._

An uncomfortable feeling raises in Chiaki's chest at seeing them so close together. She looks as if she's ready to jump Yuu any second. Suddenly Chiaki just wants to separate them, wants to tell her to stay away from Yuu, wants to tell Yuu to quit flirting with girls, their coworkers, people in general.

Chiaki gulps when he realizes that he knows this feeling. It's similar to what he felt whenever he saw Yuu with Fuyuko back then. This is jealousy.

_Come on get your act together! You're at work! This is not the place for getting possessive and jealous!_

But then that girl starts laughing, completely exaggeratedly considering that Yuu basically did nothing special, nearly throwing herself at Yuu in the process. That's when Chiaki's mind goes blank and he decides: Fuck it.

He finally closes the door behind him, crosses the room and drops his bag to the floor next to the table. In a swift movement he turns Yuu's chair around enough to sit down across his lap. Yuu just stares at him in surprise, having been stopped mid-sentence with his mouth still opened. With a smile Chiaki brings his hand up to cup the side of his boyfriend's face, looking him into the eyes while he says “Welcome back.” and leans in kiss him. At first Yuu seems a bit taken aback, but he quickly adapts and responds to the kiss.

When they break apart Chiaki is greeted with a smile as bright as the sun and honestly, that's all the assurance he needs. Yuu is happy. He is happy and he doesn't bother to hide it any bit so why should they hide their relationship? Everything will be fine as long as it makes Yuu content. So Chiaki doesn't worry about anything else. Not the surprised noises from the assistants, not the opinion of all their other coworkers, nor anything else. His entire world narrows down to Yuu chuckling, leaning their foreheads together and gazing at him with sparkling eyes while whispering “Thank you.”


End file.
